


kiss me sweetly

by georgiehensley



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Polyleague, barry-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: or, six kisses barry shares with the league.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ridiculously excited for the new justice league film. and i am also now (quickly) falling in love with ezra miller, so i decided to let barry have all the kisses bc i can and he deserves them.
> 
> bonus hal jordan (as - hopefully! - played by armie hammer) at the end bc halbarry is quite adorable, if i do say so myself. (also, unite the seven! give us all seven members of the league, dc!)

_ 1. _

kissing arthur is like diving headfirst into the ocean. it leaves barry breathless, raising goosebumps on his skin as a sense of coldness washes over him from head to toe as the other man pulls him in close. the bitterness of salt lingers on his tongue even as he breaks for air, but it only leaves him licking his lips.

and like the ocean, the feeling is addicting, causing barry to chase that sense of cooling relief, leaning back for more. all arthur can do is shake his head in amusement, before giving the speedster exactly what he wants.

~

_ 2. _

kissing victor makes barry feel electric. not more so than when he runs, and lightning crackles through his veins, but it makes him feel more…  _ alive _ . ironic, considering that victor is now mostly machine. nevertheless, barry adores victor's kisses, craving the way the hairs on his arms rise as victor's metal hands rest at his waist, touching him him oh so gently as not to hurt him.

but barry doesn't mind. he heals quickly, he wouldn't mind if victor decided to be more rough.

~

_ 3. _

kissing diana makes barry feel intimidated, as though he has to prove himself worthy of being with a demigoddess. but diana knows this, and she reassures barry that he  _ is _ worthy, running a hand through his slowly lengthening dark locks, slipping a thumb beneath the hemline of barry's top, lightly stroking the pale skin at his waist.

with diana, barry feels as though he isn't nearly as powerful. but sometimes, he's completely willing to let her lead the way.

~

_ 4. _

kissing clark makes barry feel like anything is possible. a year ago, the man standing before him was dead, and yet, here he is, standing before a simple forensic scientist, as alive as ever. with clark, time seems to slow around them, everything moving at a crawl. but most times, barry hardly notices, too wrapped up in the both soft and strong feel of clark's lips moving against his.

like victor, clark is overly gentle when holding barry, barely letting himself do more than leave light, lingering touches. sometimes barry wishes clark would lose some of that self control and just do as he pleases, because barry  _ can _ handle it, but alas, for now he keeps his thoughts to himself, relishing in the feel of clark treating him as gently as a disney prince treats his princess.

~

_5._

kissing bruce makes barry curious, as he will only kiss him in the dark of the night, where no one will see. it's not like anyone doesn't already know what they're up to, but barry can understand - bruce is famous, and sometimes he wants a few moments of privacy. it leaves barry feeling honored, occasionally, that bruce wants to spend his precious private time with someone like  _ him _ .

with bruce, barry feels like any woman the vigilante must have previously had in his arms at some point - easily charmed, completely putty in his strong, calloused hands. but he doesn't mind, because bruce is quite the romantic - barry just wishes the other league members warned him of just how hypnotic bruce's methods can be.

~

_ 6. _

kissing hal makes barry feel at home. unlike the others, he knows exactly what barry wants, and does just that. he’ll lift barry off his feet - literally, he is both strong  _ and _ tall enough to do so quite easily - before gently lying him atop the nearest mattress - because he only kisses him like  _ this _ in the privacy of their bedroom, obviously. he'll pull away for just a moment to smile down at barry and catch his breath, before he ducks back down, covering him completely.

with hal, barry feels small - smaller than he does with any other member of the league. but here, he doesn't mind - because in the night that follows, when any remaining kisses are placed against foreheads, collarbones, or any other reachable area of skin - he fits comfortably under hal’s chin, right in the crook of his neck. and it's the times like these, where hal sweetly kisses his forehead as the younger man drifts off to sleep, that barry loves most of all.


End file.
